Vocal Adrenaline
Vocal Adrenaline '''is a rival choir to New Directions, considered to be their arch rivals. They made their debut in Glee during the episode "Pilot" and have continued to appear since then. Vocal Adrenaline is the show choir for Carmel High School. In '''Glee: The Next Generation, they are still New Direction's arch rivals, competition wise, however, due to deep personal connections to some characters to other rival choirs, they are not as big of rivals to some of New Directions. History 'Before Glee: The Next Generation:' Vocal Adrenaline was the main competition for New Directions upon seeing them perform "Rehab" at their showcase (Invitationals). However, things with Vocal Adrenaline took a personal turn when it's star, Jesse St. James supposedly defected to New Directions. Rachel Berry and Jesse began a relationship, much to everyone's dislike. However, Jesse was only using her to weaken New Directions before Regionals. New Directions lost Regionals that year, loosing to both Aural Intensity (in second place) and Vocal Adrenaline (in first place). In 2011, after Rachel Berry sent new student Sunshine Corazon to a crack house out of jealousy, Sunshine joined Vocal Adrenaline as its main vocalist. New Directions competed with them at Nationals, but did not make it to the showcase. Vocal Adrenaline, however, did. In 2012, Vocal Adrenaline lost to New Directions at Nationals, securing their first loss at Nationals in many years and New Direction's first win. In 2013, New Directions once again made it to Nationals, but came in second place to Vocal Adrenaline. In 2014, New Directions didn't make it past Regionals. Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions were once again in the same Regionals competition. New Directions was very unprepared nd thus, were basically destroyed by Vocal Adrenaline. 'During Glee: The Next Generation:' Season 1 During this season, it was revealed early on that James Holland attended Carmel for his freshman year. He was a member of Vocal Adrenaline, along with his then boyfriend, Archie Carmichael. James was the main soloist for Vocal Adrenaline. James couldn't stand Vocal Adrenaline's destroy or be destroyed attitude set forth by director Jesse St. James. So, James transferred to McKinley. However, some people haven't easily forgetten his past and try to use it against him, such as Evan Marx. Vocal Adrenaline will make an appearance, along with Archie and Jesse, in the Nationals story arc of the fan fiction. Members Known Members Archie1.jpg|'Archie Carmichael': Director since "Days of Glory" Lucas-till-video-game-august-man-03.jpg|'Riley Cabrera': Joins in "Days of Glory" S4lynsay.jpg|'Lynsay Jeffries: Joins soon after "Electric Feel" ChloeRyland.jpg|Chloe Ryland: First seen in "Retro Regionals" Former Members Shelby1.jpg|'Shelby Corcoran': Former Director Dustin1.jpg|'Dustin Goolsby': Former Director Jesse1.jpg|'Jesse St. James': Former Director since before "For Your Entertainment" to "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" Sunshine1.jpg|'Sunshine Corazon': Former Member James1.jpg|'James Holland: Former Member Archie1.jpg|Archie Carmichael: Joins in "For Your Entertainment"; Graduates in "Gold Forever"; Actual Director Aaaron1.jpg|Aaron Broadbent: Joins in "For Your Entertainment"; Graduates in "LDN" Dean Geyer wallpaper (3).jpg|Percy "Spider" Reed: Joins in "High School Never Ends"; Leaves in "Gold Forever" Monique.jpg|Monique Ducasse''': Joins in "For Your Entertainment; Leaves in "Retro Regionals" Musical Numbers Season One Season Two Category:Rival Show Choirs Category:Organization Category:Glee Clubs